Mes sens pour ta vie
by Lusaka
Summary: Le combat est fini. Les uns après les autres, les sens de Potter lui reviennent, jusqu'à la vue qui lui offre le pire des spectacles. HP-DM


_Disclaimer : les persos sont à JK Rowling bien sûr. ^^ _

_Couple : Draco Malfoy et Harry Potter. _

_Résumé : Le combat est fini. Les uns après les autres, les sens de Potter lui reviennent, jusqu'à la vue qui lui offre le pire des spectacles. _

_Petit post it : Oui oui, c'est bien moi. Voilà longtemps que je n'avais rien écrit ni publié. Cet OS traîne dans mon ordi parmi d'autres depuis un moment, j'ai eu envie de le partager avec vous pour donner signe de vie. La suie de Break The Ice arrive, pour ceux qui suivent cette histoire. Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Mes sens pour ta vie. **

Ses paupières gonflées l'empêchant d'ouvrir les yeux, il décida donc d'ouvrir son esprit. S'éveillant lentement, chacun de ses sens reprit vie, l'un après l'autre.

Le toucher d'abord. Ses mains empoignaient quelque chose de doux et d'épais, un tissu, sans doute. Il parvint à bouger ses doigts, à tâter, sans parvenir à mettre un nom sur l'objet. Il sentit sa jambe gauche repliée sous son corps, tandis que la droite s'étirait au loin. C'était la position dans laquelle le dernier sort l'avait surpris. Un sort qui l'avait assourdi, lui laissant cependant juste le temps de riposter avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

Le goût lui revint soudain. De l'acier. De l'acier dans sa bouche qui coulait entre ses dents. Ce ne pouvait être que son sang. Sa langue, pâteuse, collait à son palais, et laissait couler ce léger flot librement. Quelque chose de dur flottait à l'intérieur. Une dent. Il avait simplement perdu une dent. Rien de bien méchant en soi. Il eut envie de cracher, mais tout comme ses yeux bouffis, ses lèvres refusaient de s'entrouvrir.

Dans l'effort d'ouvrir la bouche, ses narines se dilatèrent et l'odorat le frappa. Petit à petit, les idées se remettaient en place. Il était par terre, dans une salle en dalles de pierres, un combat venait d'avoir lieu, et il n'avait peut-être pas gagné. L'odeur la plus marquante, celle qui lui laissa la plus grande impression, fut la sueur.

La transpiration comprimait l'air comme un fauve énervé. Cette odeur salée, puissante et gênante fut suivie par celle, tout aussi désagréable, du sang. Des gens avaient saigné dans cette salle, c'était évident.

Le combat. Oui. Leur combat. Ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent enfin dans un gémissement incontrôlé. Du sang s'échappa de sa bouche et coula sur son menton. Le dernier sort lui revenait en mémoire. L'avait-il atteint ? Où était sa baguette ?

Il bougea légèrement les doigts de sa main droite et rencontra, sur le tissu épais, le morceau de bois rugueux. Il l'enserra aussitôt, espérant ne plus devoir s'en servir. Un sorcier en danger ne devait jamais lâcher sa baguette.

C'est en essayant de se relever sur sa jambe gauche que l'ouïe lui revint tout à coup. Le choc des bruits le fit glisser davantage au sol, bloquant complètement sa jambe, la comprimant contre son torse. Il entendait des cris, des murmures, des hurlements, des injures, un chant, des gémissements. Il entendit quelqu'un pleurer derrière lui, quelqu'un rire nerveusement un peu plus loin.

Ses sourcils se froncèrent d'eux-mêmes dans la concentration qu'il mettait pour saisir quelque chose. Il entendit deux hommes discuter, deux aurors visiblement. Si les aurors en étaient au stade de se parler tranquillement, c'était qu'ils avaient gagné, non ? Ses sourcils se froncèrent davantage lorsqu'il entendit une voix s'adresser à lui :

- Ah vous êtes là Monsieur Potter ! Comment vous sentez-vous ?

Rien ne sortit des lèvres entrouvertes, si ce n'est une nouvelle vague de sang et un gémissement de douleur.

- Vous m'entendez ? demanda encore la voix où pointait de l'inquiétude.

Le jeune homme voulu se redresser pour montrer, que oui, il entendait très bien. Mais sa jambe refusa une nouvelle fois de le porter.

- Ne bougez pas Potter, je vais chercher ma mallette.

Les mains se crispèrent sur le tissu et la baguette à ses mots. Harry décida qu'il ne voulait pas écouter l'ordre donné par l'infirmière, et tenta donc une nouvelle fois de se soulever. Il parvint à se retourner sur le dos dans un râle. Le rire avait cessé, mais il entendait toujours un chant. "Fumseck", pensa-t-il. L'oiseau devait passer de victimes en victimes pour tenter de guérir les blessures externes.

- Oh mon Dieu, Harry ! lança soudain une voix de femme à côté de lui.

Le brun se redressa sur ses coudes, agrippant toujours le tissu contre lui, et tourna la tête vers la voix. Il essaya une nouvelle fois d'ouvrir les yeux, sans succès.

- Est-ce que tu m'entends ? demanda Molly Weasley.

Harry hocha la tête, n'osant plus ouvrir la bouche.

- Molly, je dois examiner ce garçon, retournez voir votre mari, lança Pomfresh en revenant. Je vais certainement devoir vous transportez à l'infirmerie Monsieur Potter, pouvez-vous tenir le choc d'un transplanage ?

Pour toute réponse, le jeune homme se laissa retomber au sol en grimaçant, le sang coulant de nouveau de sa bouche. Les pleurs un peu plus loin s'étaient accentués. Il avait envie de savoir, il voulait savoir. Il devait parler.

- Qui… grogna-t-il.

- Oui ? l'encouragea l'infirmière tout en passant nerveusement sa baguette au-dessus de lui dans un souci d'analyser les plus gros dégâts.

- Qui… est…mort… parvint-il à dire en recrachant enfin sa dent.

- Votre cas est moins grave que je ne le pensais, lança Pomfresh pour toute réponse. Vous n'avez rien de cassé, si ce n'est votre dent. Le reste n'est que lésion et fatigue. Vous devriez pouvoir transplaner sans problème.

Harry l'entendit se relever. Le brun se redressa brusquement, lâcha le tissu et attrapa le bas de la robe de Pompom.

- Qui ? siffla-t-il en fronçant les sourcils, les yeux toujours clos.

La femme se rabaissa et prit la main dans les siennes.

- Plusieurs personnes, répondit-elle en étouffant un sanglot. Mais je dois m'en occuper. Le professeur McGonagall s'occupe des transplanages, elle va venir vous chercher.

- Non, souffla Harry.

- Courage, vous serez bientôt sur pied. Vous nous avez tous sauvé vous savez, ajouta l'infirmière en se levant pour s'éloigner vers un autre blessé.

- Non, murmura de nouveau le brun en reposant sa main sur le tissu.

Quelqu'un renifla, les pleurs se calmaient. Maintenant qu'il savait qu'il n'avait rien de cassé, il pouvait bouger. Sa baguette dans la main droite, le tissu dans la main gauche, il se redressa jusqu'à se retrouver à genoux. Puis il avança, lentement, vers la personne qui pleurait devant lui. Il buta contre un pied de table, le contourna, et continua d'avancer à l'aveuglette. Bientôt, il le sentit tout proche.

- Hey… grogna-t-il.

Un froissement de tissus lui apporta l'information que la personne s'était retournée.

- Oh, Harry !

C'était Fred… ou George. Il se jeta à son cou et le serra contre lui, laissant aller ses pleurs dans le cou du Survivant.

- Qui ? grogna de nouveau le brun en serrant ses bras autour des épaules du rouquin.

- Mon frère, lâcha l'homme, mon jumeau, ma peau, moi. Merde.

- Je…

Aucun son ne sortait. Le sang ne coulait plus de la bouche du brun, mais il ne savait pas quoi dire, tout simplement. Combien étaient tombés ? Et Lui, était-il vraiment bien mort cette fois ? Il devait savoir. Avait-il accompli sa mission ? Il se détacha lentement du rouquin.

- Fred ? grogna-t-il en fixant de ses paupières gonflées le visage qu'il ne pouvait que deviner devant lui.

- Oui, renifla le rouquin. Ouais, c'est moi.

- Qui d'autres ?

- Celui dont tu tiens la cape Harry, siffla le rouquin en posant une main sur celle qui serrait le tissu depuis son réveil. Je l'ai vu tomber, juste derrière moi. Dommage que ton sort l'ait fait partir en cendre, je l'aurais déchiré sinon.

- Fred, murmura le brun, je… je vois rien.

- Pomfresh est là, elle va venir, elle va…

- Elle… déjà. McGonagall doit… transplané, murmura le brun. Qui d'autres ?

- Je… tout à l'heure Harry.

Le brun allait insister lorsqu'il sentit quelqu'un lui attraper l'épaule.

- Ce n'est pas le moment de se balader Potter, siffla la directrice adjointe de Poudlard. Monsieur Weasley, je reviens dès que cet énergumène est dans un lit.

- Non ! cria le brun en se dégageant.

Toujours à quatre pattes, les yeux toujours clos, il s'éloigna le plus possible.

- Potter ! le rappela Minerva.

Mais le brun continua son avancée. Quelque chose lui disait qu'il était par là, vers le fond. Dans un dernier effort, il entrouvrit ses paupières. La vue… enfin.

La luminosité le frappa de plein fouet. Il fouilla le fond de la salle et découvrit un corps derrière une petite table. Il avança prudemment, posant ses mains sur les pierres froides. Quelqu'un l'appela de nouveau derrière lui. Il ressentit une pointe de soulagement en reconnaissant les voix de Ron et Hermione. Mais il continua d'avancer. Son avenir était devant lui, là-bas, sous cette cape verte foncée déchirée par endroit.

Enfin il parvint à son objectif. C'est avec une grande douceur qu'il retourna le corps de son amant. Le visage pâle lui apparut. Quelques gouttes de sang roulaient sur son front, les yeux gris étaient grands ouverts mais vides, et la bouche, crispée, désespéramment close.

C'était trop pour ses cinq sens. Harry suffoqua et se laissa tomber sur le corps déjà froid de Draco Malfoy, lui murmurant tout ce qu'il pensait avoir oublié de lui dire. Son amour, sa haine oubliée, des pardons, des prières, mais surtout… "Attends-moi, j'arrive."

**THE END**

* * *

_Et voilà ! Merci pour votre lecture attentive. Bisous et bon week end !_


End file.
